


Art for Laughter is the Best Medicine by Jj1564

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Dean and Mildred text each other.





	Art for Laughter is the Best Medicine by Jj1564

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/gifts).



> jj1564 created a fabulous text conversation for this week's spn_bigpretzel Drabble Every Weekend and she inspired me to do a little text convo of my own, but mine doesn't have 100 words in, even though it's art, lol! So I'll just post it here and see what y'all think ;) Fic - https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/939181.html

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/milly_gal/49066293/14742229/14742229_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/milly_gal/49066293/14741819/14741819_original.jpg)


End file.
